The overall goal of this SBIR application is to initiate a clinical trial with a bispecific antibody (bsMAb) pretargeting procedure for detecting pancreatic carcinoma, based on a highly specific antibody (PAM4) recognizing an epitope found in pancreatic mucin. The pretargeting procedure has been shown pre-clinically and clinically to be highly sensitive and more specific than 18F-FDG for PET imaging, and recently we have developed a novel AlF-procedure for fluorinating peptides for immunoPET with pretargeting. Immunomedics has already completed the GMP-manufacturing of the bsMAb (TF10) and the hapten-peptide (IMP485) that will be used for this clinical study. However, prior to initiating clinical studies, Immunomedics will need to have a required PK/acute toxicity study performed in a relevant animal species (monkeys), an immunohistology study following the Points to Consider, showing the reactivity of the TF10 bsMAb with tissues, and finally some basic animal studies with the GMP-derived products to illustrate targeting conditions. We intend to complete these tasks as part of the Phase I SBIR application, and then later apply for Phase II funding to cover part of the expenses of the clinical trial.